


Tangerine

by ransoms_sweater_holes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransoms_sweater_holes/pseuds/ransoms_sweater_holes
Summary: Summer fun leads to an unexpected turn, luckily a sweet face saves the day. This is with pre serum Steve rogers. This does go dark read at your own risk
Relationships: Dark steve/reader, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Tangerine

Summer and warmth surrounded everyone. The salty sea air mixed with the burning bonfire. Tangerines were finally ripe on the surrounding trees. Sweet bursts of citrus. They helped between the s’mores and beers being passed around. A nice refresher. The omega phi sorority group had planned this summer meet up, a way to greet new sisters and of course haze them. That was one of the perks. Not for you though, oh no. Your freshman year would be filled with tests and tasks. Not including your course work. After throwing more wood onto the pile, you walk to your spot.

“Babydoll, come!” With a bink in your mouth, you crawl over to the head bitch in charge. “Good girl! Nat, you said you had a surprise for her?” The red headed senior walked close to you and ripped the pacifier from your lips. “Open wide baby!” Warm beer rushed through the clear tube and you gulped quickly, trying to not drip everywhere. “Holy shit! Look at you!” A small group formed around you shouting. “Alright that’s enough, get on up! You’re done for the night baby. Go have some fun!” The seniors smiled and chatted to each other.

Nat grabbed your hand and helped you steady yourself. Wobbly legs strained to hold your weight and you lean into her momentarily. “Let’s go sit okay?” Nat led you to the rows of beach chairs and pulled you down onto one. The stripes faded over time. A soft blanket pulled over your scraped knees and you sigh, breathing slowly. “You’re doing really well. It’s really only one more week of hell and you’re through. Most of the girls already want you to be a full sister.” 

Your eyebrow quirked up and you felt reassured. At first you weren’t into the fraternity sorority idea, but after your mother passed you longed for a family. For people that would be there for you through the hardship. “I appreciate your kindness, Nat. Seriously.” She smiled her perfect smile and leaned in. Soft lips pressed and sucked on yours. A sweet moan melted from her and for a moment you let yourself get sucked into her mess. 

“Stop!” You jerk back and stand. “I’m not like that, I’ve got to go.” Grabbing your bag you slip away through the crowd. Sand squishing between your toes. Hot tears woke you out of the drunken haze you were in. You stifle the sob with your hand and try to think clearly. Surely this would effect everything you had been working for. You couldn’t be sure how Nat would react to the rejection. Gulping fresh air you look up at the directory. The university wasn’t too far away and you thought you could walk. That is until the rain started pouring, soaking you to the bone. Purple lips shivering. 

Your salvation came in the form of two yellow lights, illuminating the road. The vw bug pulled up beside you, pausing. A small framed man sat behind the wheel. “Need a lift?” You nod, opening the door. “I’m afraid I’m soaked, will your seats be okay?” He laughed and pulled a blanket from the back seat. “Yeah doll, hop in.” 

Pulling the wool blanket around your body you lean into the heaters. “Thank you so much, seriously.” “No problem. My name’s Steve. Where can I take you?” “The university if you’re headed that way, please.” He nodded and grinned. “Of course. I do need to make a stop first though.” You nodded and pulled the blanket tighter around you. The rain picked up and the road became harder to see. “There’s a station. I need to stop for a bit. The rain is horrible.” You agreed.

The gravel sounded loud and he parked underneath the unlit cover. “I don’t think they’re open.” Looking all around, there aren’t any signs of business. The windows were broken or boarded. None of the lights turned on and you waited for Steve to say something. The small man coughed and breathed deep. “We can go see if they have any clothes inside. I know you’re cold still.” “You’ll come with me? I’m scared of the dark.” He nodded and squeezed your hand. “Of course, I have a flashlight too.”

The two of you rushed to the awning of the small building and pressed into the door. Dust and mud caked the doorway and with a loud crack you pushed through. Cobwebs looked like strings of silver. Dust mites collected in corners. It looked to be a maintenance shop of some kind. Car parts were lined against the wall and posters of motorcycles were still hung. 

“Whoa.” You walk holding onto Steve’s arm. “I’ll look in the back room, look on the rack for something okay?” He handed you the flash lite and walked into the back room without hesitation. Crashing noises echoed and you jump. “Are you okay?!” You peer into the room and he is nowhere to be seen. 

“Hello?” Wrappers crinkled underneath your feet. Your breath was visible and you shook violently. “Hello?” “Over here!” A dim yellow light shone in the corner of the garage. An older bike stood propped up and Steve seemed to be underneath it. “Oh god are you okay!?” You Sat down and held his head from the ground. “My leg, it hurts!” You reach around and pull on the bike. It doesn’t budge. A yellow strap hung from the ceiling and looped around a ratchet. “Hold on!” You loop the strap under and over the gas tank and pull it tight. Slow clicking of gears and wailing of metal echo. 

“Almost,” Steve whimpered. When you pull again, arms wrapped around you. “Good job Stevie! She’s perfect!” A warm cloth covered your mouth and you fight and shove. Legs flailing you kick at the bike. Steve gets out from under and stalks over to you. Taking in your chin he whispers,”You should’ve taken a taxi, silly girl.” The weight of your limbs pulled you to the floor and Steve caught your head from hitting the ground. “Sleep tight, y/n.”


End file.
